


I'll Squeeze You In

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Transgender Author, mlm author, transgender alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Alec and Magnus are both busy men. Sometimes it's necessary to set aside time for themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softksjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/gifts).



> For the boyf, because I'm a good boyf.
> 
> This first part contains mostly fluff, but also a little bit of frotting. I've decided not to put all the sex acts in the tags because I find it attracts fetishizers and I don't want that.
> 
> Quick warning for the first chapter: Alec dozes off while he's fooling around with Magnus, and Magnus stops as soon as he notices.

“We really should have sex tonight, you know.” Alec sighed, star-fishing out on the bed in his clothes.

Magnus snorted as he soaked a cotton pad in make-up remover and swept it across his cheekbone. “How romantic of you, Alexander.”

“It’s been like ten days.” 

“Thirteen,” Magnus corrected him wryly. “I’ve been counting.”

Alec grinned, turning over onto his side to look at his boyfriend. “So you’re feeling it too, huh?”

“Yes and no,” Magnus shrugged, “I want to, don’t get me wrong, I want to bend you into a pretzel, I’m just…”

“Exhausted?” Alec asked, biting his lip. “Me too. God. We’re old. I’m not supposed to be too tired for sex at twenty-six.” 

Magnus hummed, finishing up with the make-up remover and reaching for his moisturiser. “You know what I should do? Invent a spell that means we can have sex without moving.” 

“That’s what I want for my next birthday,” Alec announced, the sparkle in his eyes making it obvious that he was teasing. 

“Stop being so cute,” Magnus admonished, glancing over with a smile. “I’m struggling enough as it is.” 

“I’m not doing it on purpose!”

“Right, you’re just lying on my bed like Adonis completely by accident.” Magnus laughed. 

Alec beamed. “Yes, actually.” 

“Well, Adonis, maybe I’ll have to come over there and ruffle you up a little,” he purred, watching Alec out of the corner of his eye as he finished up his skin routine. 

“Maybe you should.” Alec was shifting a little, impatiently, his eyes trailing down the curve of Magnus’ bare back. 

Magnus pushed away from the sink and magicked his products back to where they belonged, making it extra showy just for Alec’s benefit, who turned over onto his back as Magnus neared. “You know,” Magnus murmured, putting a knee between Alec’s thighs as he climbed onto the bed, “you are wearing altogether too many clothes.” 

“Maybe you should make them disappear.” Alec countered, leaning up on his elbows and spreading his thighs a little. 

“Maybe? Or definitely?” 

Alec’s lips twitched into a smile. “Definitely.” He didn’t have the patience to let Magnus undress him by hand, besides, it was already 10.30 and the both of them needed to be out of the loft by 8 the next morning. They didn’t have time for teasing. 

With Alec’s verbal consent, Magnus wasted no more time in banishing Alec’s clothes to the laundry basket, dropping his glamour as he looked down at the naked man underneath him. It was a little embarrassing, really; Magnus was already breathing a little deeper and they hadn’t so much as touched each other yet. He bent over Alec’s body to kiss him, humming into it as Alec tangled his fingers in Magnus’ hair. 

“I missed you,” Magnus admitted when they broke apart for air, Alec’s free hand pushing his briefs down over his ass. 

“Missed you too,” Alec replied, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he looked down between their bodies. He arched up, seeking contact, and Magnus lowered his body so they were pressed together knee to stomach, making Alec close his eyes and hum. Neither of them were hard yet, not really, but the warmth felt nice nevertheless. 

Magnus rocked just a little, nuzzling into Alec’s jaw, nibbling gently on his earlobe. “Does that feel good?” He asked softly, his hand encouraging Alec’s thigh over his hip. 

“Mmmmm, yeah,” Alec sighed. He angled his head to give Magnus better access, feeling his cock twitch as his lover started sucking at his pulse point. “No hickies, got meetings.”

“Kay,” Magnus agreed, going back to nibbling gently instead, his hips rocking a little more insistently. 

Alec felt himself go boneless under Magnus’ ministrations, warm and safe under his boyfriend’s strong body. The vague pleasure, the slight friction of them grinding together was a nice background hum, and the rocking motion was soothing. Alec’s mind was perfectly blank, sighing in bliss with every exhale.

“Alec?” Magnus’ voice sounded a little far away, and Alec wrenched his eyes open, realising with a jolt that he’d... “Did you just fall asleep?” 

“No, of course not!” He insisted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “I was just relaxing.”

“You were snoring.” Magnus accused, his eyes sparkling with fondness. “I thought you’d gone a bit quiet so I stopped and as I sat up you started snuffling.” 

Alec rubbed his head down his face, forcing his eyes to go wide. “Pass me my stele, I’ll activate a stamina rune.” 

“Oh, no, Mr Head of the Institute,” Magnus sing-songed, conjuring a fresh pair of boxers into his hand and passing them to Alec. “I think it’s bedtime.” 

“But…” Alec grimaced, “fourteen days.” 

Magnus grinned, shaking his head. “I have many freaky little fetishes, Alexander, but somnophilia’s not one of them. Now,” he lay down on his side of the bed and opened his arms. “Big spoon or little?” 

“Little,” Alec answered, turning over onto his side and shuffling backwards until he was in Magnus’ arms. He reached for his phone, squinting at the screen. “Would you judge me if I set the alarm an hour earlier so we can fuck before work?” 

“Already set mine,” Magnus admitted, kissing Alec’s shoulder. “We’ll have a nice, warm, extra long shower.”

Alec smiled, pressing his face into his pillow. “I know how much you like showers.”

“Mmmmm, I do,” Magnus subtly moved his hips back a little from Alec’s ass, but Alec grumbled, pressing his butt right back into the bend of Magnus’ hips. “Alexander, you’re not helping it-”

“But it feels good,” Alec whispered, biting his lip and grinding back a little, smirking as he heard Magnus inhale sharply. “Real good.” 

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s shoulder blade, pressing his cock into the curve of his lover’s ass. “You’re going to have me fully hard in a minute.” 

Alec’s smirk grew into a grin. “Just can’t help myself, I guess.” 

“God, Alexander, I’m going to-” Magnus took a shaky breath. “I’m going to wreck you in the shower tomorrow morning.” 

“You’d better, I’m dying.” 

“Until then, though.” Magnus said pointedly, shifting back to put a little bit of distance between their bodies, “sleep.”

Alec stretched his back a little, groaning as it clicked in the most satisfying way. “I love you.”

“I love you too, angel. Goodnight.”

“Mmmm, night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: fellatio, vaginal fingering, VERY verbal consent, Magnus being very mindful of possible dysphoria, rimming, anal fingering, anal sex, use of strap ons (helpfully enhanced with magic)

Alec woke up a few minutes before the alarm; in all the excitement the night before they’d forgotten to close the blinds, and Alec had always been sensitive to sunlight. He stretched his legs out, wincing at the stiffness of them, and turned over carefully, trying not to disturb Magnus, who’d turned over onto his back in the night.

Magnus’ chin was pointing up in a way that surely meant a crick in his neck when he woke up, and Alec thought about gently resituating his head, but he didn’t want to wake him. He reached for his phone and checked the time, and decided that another two minutes couldn’t hurt. Alec rarely got the chance to watch Magnus sleep, and maybe it was a little creepy, but seeing him so peaceful filled Alec with a happiness that he couldn’t put into words. He rested his cheek on his fingertips and just looked his fill of the older man, his eyes slowly roaming over every beautiful inch of Magnus’ face, cataloguing it all. 

His favourite part was Magnus’ nose. He couldn’t explain why, and he’d never said as much to Magnus, but there was something about the very tip of his nose that just made pure joy well up in Alec’s chest until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was a little bit squishy, and sensitive, and Magnus screwed up his nose whenever Alec booped it, and it made Alec so damned HAPPY he could barely contain it. The first time it had happened, Alec had been a little freaked out that he’d actually done it, wondering if he’d overstepped some kind of boundary even thought they’d already had sex half a dozen times by then. He’d just seen it in a movie once and thought it was cute, and he thought Magnus’ nose was cute, so he’d just done it. And Magnus had looked just as surprised as Alec had felt, but then he smiled so big his eyes scrunched up, and Alec promised himself to do it at least twice a week after that. 

Magnus sniffed in his sleep, his nose twitching, and Alec grinned, barely keeping himself from folding Magnus into his arms and rubbing their noses together.

There’d be plenty of time for that when Magnus woke up.

He was so immersed in his little daydream about kissing Magnus’ nose that he jumped out of his skin when the alarm went off. Magnus sighed and stretched, smacking his lips as he snuggled closer to Alec. 

“Morning,” he rasped, rubbing his nose into the apple of Alec’s cheek. 

He must know, Alec thought, his eyes closed in bliss. “Morning. How’d you sleep?”

“Alright,” Magnus answered, kissing Alec’s jaw. “My neck hurts a bit.”

“Yeah, you were sleeping a little funny on it.” 

“Mmmm… Makes sense. I’ll magic it better in the shower.”

Alec hummed, rubbing Magnus’ back. “I love you,” he reminded his boyfriend, because he could. 

“I love you too,” Magnus murmured. “So much.” He gave Alec a little squeeze. 

It took them a few more minutes to drag their asses out of bed, Alec padding through the apartment to get a pot of coffee started while Magnus turned the shower on to heat up. He dropped his boxers down his legs as he came back into the bedroom, faltering a little in the doorway as he caught sight of Magnus idly touching himself, coaxing his cock to hardness under the spray of water. Alec’s mouth hung a little open as he watched, aware that Magnus was smirking at him but unable to care.

“You’re so…”

“Mmmm?” Magnus purred, gripping himself a little tighter. “So…?”

Alec shook his head, ducking into the shower next to him. “Beautiful.” 

Magnus laughed softly, enchanted. “Always so gentle,” he sighed, cupping Alec’s cheek. “My angel.” 

“Can’t help it,” Alec admitted, slipping his hands down Magnus’ sides, “it’s like my brain fills with cotton wool every time I look at you. Have to really summon the will to be rough with you, you know?”

“Oh? And why would you be rough?” Magnus asked, his breath hitching in his throat as Alec’s hands wandered down to his ass, his mouth lowering to Magnus’ ear.

“Because I know you like it.” 

“Fuck,” Magnus hissed, his eyes slipping closed. “Am I really that easy to read?” 

Alec grinned against Magnus’ neck between kisses, choosing not to answer. “You want marks or not?” 

“Oh, always,” Magnus admitted, knotting a hand in Alec’s hair to guide his head down to his chest. “But somewhere only you and I can see them.”

“Fair enough,” Alec’s eyelashes fluttered, gripping Magnus’ waist tightly. He’d never said as much, but he might have had a slight thing for having his hair pulled. It had been a soothing technique for him since he was young, tugging on the strands at the top of his head to calm himself down when things got overwhelming, and when Magnus did it, it made his head spin with want. Magnus knew, he suspected, but he’d never said anything. 

Alec kissed his way down Magnus’s chest, dragging the edge of his front teeth across Magnus’ nipple for a moment before nibbling at the meat of his pec, the bronze skin damp and soft under his lips. One thing he’d been quite put out to discover, when he started sleeping with Magnus, was just how damn long it took to give someone a hickey. Luckily, Magnus knew how to motivate him, reaching out to put his hand between Alec’s legs. It was distracting, the way Magnus was toying with him, but he resisted the urge to pull off, channelling his frustration into biting down harder, instead.

“Christ, Alexander,” Magnus grunted, his free hand tugging at Alec’s hair while arching into his mouth, his head tipping back. He squeezed Alec’s cock in retaliation, making him twitch. Only in the last few months had they started playing like this, without a packer. Their sex life had been great before, but now? Well, it was a lot easier for Alec to cum like this, he had to admit, and Magnus could read him like a book. He usually knew when Alec’s dysphoria was creeping in as soon as Alec did. 

“You’re topping, right?” Alec panted, pulling off to admire the dark red mark he’d left, smirking wickedly as Magnus’ hand left his hair to poke the bruise. 

Magnus nodded, pulling Alec in for a kiss. It was hard, and frustrated, and it made both of them moan. Alec found himself up on his tiptoes, trying to crowd Magnus against the wall, eager to assert himself. Magnus just cursed under his breath and went with it, nails digging into Alec’s shoulders. “God, you’re so hot when you’re pushy,” he whispered, summoning lube into his hand. “Can I suck your dick?” 

“You don’t have to ask,” Alec felt like his head was spinning, the molten warmth between his legs overwhelming. Magnus huffed out through his nose, and though their faces were too close for Alec to see, he knew Magnus was rolling his eyes. 

“I like to hear you say it,” Magnus said softly, and yes, they’d had this exchange before, but it never ceased to make Alec weak. And every time he said the same stupid, snarky thing.

“If you want me to talk dirty to you, baby, all you have to do is-”

“Ask, yes, I know.” Magnus grumbled, and Alec laughed, giddy. He pulled back enough to see Magnus smirking, sheepish, looking at him with fond eyes. He reached up, combing his hands through Alec’s hair, down the back of his neck, and up to cup his cheeks. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you please do me the honour of talking dirty to me while I suck your cock?” 

Alec pretended to think about it as Magnus sunk slowly to his knees. “Yeah, alright.” Alec said, eventually, more breathless than he’d have liked as he leaned against the shower wall. “Wait!” Alec grabbed Magnus’ shoulder, eyes wide. 

“What?” Magnus asked, lifting his eyes to Alec’s face and his hands off Alec’s thighs. “Youall good?”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, I’m great,” Alec chuckled, scritching Magnus’ scalp. “Just, uh, did you do the non slippy spell? Because I don’t wanna break my nose again.” 

“Oh, right, yes,” Magnus grinned, flicking his wrist. Alec didn’t feel anything different underfoot, but he knew that if he started to slip, Magnus’ magic would hold him up. It was a necessary precaution, as they’d learned in their first couple of weeks of dating. “Better?” 

Alec bit his lip, nodding. “Yeah, uh… You can go. If you want.” 

“Go where?” Magnus asked innocently, running his hand up the back of Alec’s thigh. 

“I want you to suck my cock, Magnus,” Alec told him, biting back a grin at the look on his boyfriend’s face. “Do you want to?” 

Magnus gulped. “Yes.” 

Alec ran his tongue across the back of his teeth, lifting his eyes to the ceiling as Magnus leaned forward and dragged the flat of his tongue up the length of Alec’s cock. “Holy shit!” Alec wheezed, hands clenching on Magnus’ shoulders. “Warn a guy!”

“I’m sorry, am I too good?” Magnus snarked, scooting a little closer so he could wrap his lips around it and suck. Alec cursed, his knees buckling already, and the shimmer of magic took a little of his weight to keep him upright. With a hum, Magnus lifted his eyes to look up Alec’s body, revelling at the sight of him all wet and panting. They really had put this off for far too long. 

“God, Magnus, don’t stop, please, please,” Alec breathed, knotting his hands in his boyfriend’s hair, grinding into his mouth. He’d been so worked up the last few days he almost considered jerking off in his old room at the institute, and he almost wished he had because it would’ve made it a lot easier to hold out under Magnus’ relentless stimulation. 

Magnus always made a show of bobbing his head. Alec wasn’t delusional; he knew that his cock wasn’t anything like a cis guy’s, but hell, if it didn’t turn him on on six different levels at once to see Magnus moving his mouth back and forth like that. He hated how high-pitched his moans were, but he could barely hear them over the roar of blood in his ears and the nasty sucking sounds Magnus was making. With a satisfied moan of his own, Magnus twirled his tongue around Alec’s length and came up for air, rubbing at the head with his thumb as he caught his breath, licking his lips.

“Babe,” Alec forced himself to keep his eyes open. “Finger me? Please?”

“Front or back?” 

Alec hated and loved that question. He hated saying what he wanted out loud, hated admitting that he wanted Magnus in the front, but he also loved that Magnus asked. He loved that Magnus always asked. And… Alright, he really loved having Magnus’ fingers there, too. 

“Front,” he answered, running a hand through his own hair. 

Magnus smiled, rubbing at the outside of Alec’s thigh. That meant that Alec wasn’t feeling particularly dysphoric this morning, which made the last of Magnus’ anxiety melt away. He’d always been the kind of partner who was absolutely terrified of missteps, whether inside the bedroom or out, and he knew that his absolute need to be told how good things felt, how his partner was feeling during sex, had been a turn-off for many. Magnus couldn’t help it; the thought of accidentally making someone he cared about uncomfortable, or them having an unpleasant experience with him, it made his chest tight to even think about. It was inexcusable, and it led to a constant hum of background anxiety when he was faced with uncommunicative partners. So Magnus talked a lot, asked questions a lot, demanded feedback. Alec was the kind of horndog that found all that unbearably hot, which was just one of many reasons why Magnus and he fit together so well. 

A few times, Alec had said that he’d never thought he’d have ever allowed himself to be penetrated the way he sometimes did with Magnus, that Magnus made that feel safe to want. And that meant everything to him. Absolutely everything, because Magnus never thought he’d be able to enjoy sex without those niggling fears in the back of his mind.That fear that he was doing something wrong had alienated so many of his exes, but Alec silenced those worries with his inability to keep his mouth shut while he was getting off. They were each others’ safe havens, and Magnus wondered how on Earth he’d ever be able to let Alec go once their time had passed.

Alec tugged sharply on Magnus’s hair, and he snapped out of his reverie to see Alec arching into his touch, two of his fingers buried deep inside his lover. This was still new enough that Alec didn’t quite know how to move his body for the right kind of stimulation, so Magnus watched him squirm for a moment, before leaning back in to suck his cock right as he curled his fingers to brush against Alec’s favourite spot. Alec threw his head back, his skull knocking against the glass door of the shower, and Magnus pulled off to check he was okay, but Alec grumbled, thrusting his hips forward.

“You’re a brat,” Magnus snorted, running his hand up and down Alec’s leg.

“You like it when I’m bossy,” Alec accused, “and I’m close.” 

Magnus smirked, flicking his tongue back and forth across the tip of Alec’s cock. “Already, Alexander? Maybe I should make you wait a little more…”

“No,” Alec groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His body betrayed him, cock twitching at the thought of being edged. “Magnus, please, please, baby, make me cum. Fourteen days…”

“Mmmm…” Magnus pursed his lips, squinting his eyes up at the ceiling pretending to consider it as he thrust his fingers in deep, the pads pushing brutally into Alec’s g-spot. 

“Fuck!” Alec yelped, yanking on Magnus’ hair.

“Alright,” Magnus shrugged, leaning forward to envelop his boyfriend’s cock once more, and Alec’s back arched so tightly it clicked. 

Alec was louder than usual as he hit his peak, his voice breaking as he cried out, his hole clenching hard around Magnus’ fingers. Magnus squirmed, dying for stimulation, but he helped Alec ride it out, gently kissing his cock, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly, before pulling back altogether, petting Alec’s thigh. He stood, eyes alight with fondness as he noticed that literally the only thing holding Alec up was his magic, and helped him to steady himself. 

“Good job,” Alec panted, rubbing Magnus’ shoulder. “Nice.”

Magnus laughed softly, kissing Alec’s cheek. “I try.”

“Let’s go back to bed,” Alec murmured. “It’s your turn now.” 

Magnus didn’t need telling twice, and turned to switch off the shower, handing Alec a towel before grabbing one for himself. He gasped when Alec caught him by surprise, hauling him close by his ass and kissing him deeply. “Still up for it, huh?” 

“I’m gonna put the harness on,” Alec whispered, nibbling on Magnus’ earlobe. “That okay?”

“Yes,” Magnus replied breathlessly, his cock poking Alec in the stomach. “Do you think you would want to rim me?”

Alec bit a little too hard at Magnus’ jaw in response, and Magnus grinned, his eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah, fuck, of course, Magnus.” He pulled back, reaching past Magnus to turn the shower back on. “Looks like you’re gonna need another couple of minutes in the shower, hmm? I’ll get us coffee.” He stole another kiss before wandering out into the apartment with his towel around his waist, a slight spring in his step that made Magnus smile.

There were a lot of things that Magnus could do with magic but preferred not to, and getting himself ready for ass play was one of them. Sometimes he got impatient, but mostly he liked to take his time, let the anticipation build, both for himself and for Alec. Even taking his time, though, it didn’t take more than ten minutes to sort himself out, and Alec was just tightening the last strap on his harness when Magnus emerged from the bathroom. They looked at each other a moment, and the next thing Magnus knew he’d grabbed Alec and tossed him on the bed. He wiggled his eyebrows as he crawled up Alec’s body, and Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus opened his mouth to say-

“That was graceful.”

Alec chuckled, running his thumb across Magnus’ cheek. “Shadowhunter.”

So much has changed since their first time, but Magnus still felt just as giddy, just as desperate for the man under him as he had back then. His worries about whether Alec would accept his demonic heritage had evaporated months ago, his performance anxieties were a thing of the past, and honestly, all that was in his head was how much he’d give for the two of them to stay like this forever.

“This is not an optimum position for rimming, Magnus.” Alec pointed out, his hands skimming up Magnus’ sides. 

Magnus shrugged. “Maybe I just wanted to tease you a little more.” 

“That would be in character for you.” Alec sighed, his lips twitching into a smile as Magnus moved to straddle him. He wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ cock, squeezing from the base to tip, licking his lips at the sight of pre-cum beading at the tip. “I wanna get my mouth on you.” 

“All in good time,” Magnus hummed, biting his lower lip. “You want me to give you feeling in the-”

“Yeah, fuck, always,” Alec answered. 

With some practise, Magnus had designed a charm to let Alec feel sensation in his strap-on. It wasn’t perfect, but it meant Alec could feel heat and pressure, and that was enough. Magnus smirked, situating himself with Alec’s dick in the cleft of his ass before casting the charm. Alec breathed in shakily as Magnus ground down, his nostrils flaring. 

“Good?”

“Not as good as it’ll be inside you,” Alec answered, “fuck. Do we have to work today?”

Magnus grinned, and rocked his hips a little harder. “Yes.” 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, thrusting up, making Magnus gulp. 

“Hmmm… Ask me when your fingers are in me, maybe I’ll have changed my mind,” Magnus teased, climbing off Alec to get on his hands and knees. As Alec moved to get behind him, he wiggled his hips a little, tempting Alec to smack the meat of his ass lightly. “What happened to being rough with me?” 

“You have appointments today, I don’t want to blow your mind too badly,” Alec muttered, squeezing his boyfriend’s ass appreciatively. He wasn’t like Magnus; he was awful at teasing, always too excited to draw it out. He bent at the waist and licked at Magnus’ hole, his hands holding his cheeks apart. Looking down the arch of Magnus’ back, Alec smirked as he dropped his head between shoulders, breathing out shakily and pushing back into the wet probe of Alec’s tongue. 

“We don’t have all day,” Magnus whispered, reaching underneath himself to touch his cock. 

Alec hummed in agreement, eyes closing to concentrate, lapping at Magnus’ rim, his thumbs either side of it pulling him gently open. This was, by far, his favourite thing to do in bed, including actual fucking. He could do it for hours, and he had, one memorable weekend. Endurance runes were a beautiful thing. He fumbled for the lube, knowing he’d left it somewhere next to him, and Magnus summoned it to his hand with a flick of his finger. 

“If you still have control of your magic,” Alec panted, pulling back to slick his fingers, “then I need to up my game.” 

“Christ, Alexander,” Magnus grunted, clenching his jaw. “I swear…” 

“Hmm?” Alec responded, nipping at one of Magnus’ ass cheeks as his fingers swirled lube around his entrance. “You swear…?” 

“Are you going to make me beg?” He wished that the thought of that didn’t turn him on as much as it did, and he wished that Alec wasn’t so painfully aware of it. 

Alec dipped his middle finger inside, his free hand squeezing at the head of his own silicone cock. “Yeah, think I will.” He slipped it in slowly, letting Magnus press back on it as his own pace. He leaned in to lick around his finger, coaxing Magnus’ hole loose.  
“Please,” Magnus choked, squeezing his eyes shut. “Hurry up, fuck. I want you, Alexander.” 

Alec curled his finger, just barely missing Magnus’ prostate, and Magnus swore he was actually sweating just from this. “Good?” 

“Little lower,” he answered, squirming so Alec would hit the right spot, swearing under his breath as he found it. “Yeah, that’s it, angel, right there.” 

Moaning a little just from the knowledge that Magnus was enjoying himself, Alec pressed his finger a bit harder into his lover’s prostate, working in a second finger after adding more lube. Once he was happy that Magnus was relaxed enough, he took away his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, curling it against the rim from the inside, and Magnus groaned, his toes flexing. Alec’s jaw was starting to ache, but that’s when he knew that it was getting right about time to-

“Alec, please, I can’t take it.” Magnus hissed, arching his back deeper, lifting his ass higher.

Alec smirked and pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before fitting three fingers back inside, spreading them a little. “You need more lube?” 

Magnus shook his head. “Just put some on your dick and get in me,” he urged, and was Alec ever going to say no to that? 

As he was lining up, Magnus glanced back over his shoulder, his face flushed and grinning. Alec grinned back, pushing his hair out of his face with his free hand, chuckling breathlessly as he slipped in and Magnus’ eyes rolled back in his head. Magnus always looked amazing like this, and before he’d figured out the charm, Alec had been able to cum just from the sight of Magnus’ hole stretched around his cock, and the minute friction he got from the harness. The sensation of Magnus’ hole gripping him was an amazing bonus, and Alec always took his time on the first push in, relishing the feeling he’d never thought he’d have. 

“Comfortable?” Alec asked, bending to drape his body over the other man’s. 

“Give me a second,” Magnus breathed, his head between his arms. “God, I’m so close already, I need a minute.” 

Alec bit his lip. “Yeah? So if I….” He ground in and down, and Magnus yelped, reaching back to grip Alec’s hip. 

“I swear,” Magnus panted, taking his hand from Alec’s hip to squeeze the base of his cock, “if you do that I’ll cum.” 

“I want you to,” Alec whispered, nibbling at the side of Magnus’ neck. “I wanna feel you cum on my cock. I wanna make you feel good.” 

Magnus moaned loudly, letting his hand fall back to the pillow. “Fuck, come on, do it.”

Alec didn’t need telling twice, straightening up to hold Magnus’ waist and grind into him deep, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation of Magnus’ hole clutching at his cock. He couldn’t feel the wetness but he could feel the heat, and he moaned, open mouthed, reaching under Magnus’ body to stroke his cock. “You feel so good, baby,” Alec muttered, looking down at where his dick was sheathed inside his boyfriend, hitching his hips greedily. 

“Ugh, fuck,” Magnus grunted, shoving his face into the pillow to muffle himself as he came, cock flexing strongly in Alec’s grip. He sighed as he rode it out, idly rocking back into Alec’s touch, turning his face to the side as Alec slowly pulled out. “Mmmmm…”

“Feel better?” Alec smiled, kissing Magnus’ hip as he wiped his hand off on the towel he’d used earlier. 

“Mmmmm!” Magnus replied, which made Alec smile even harder, lying down next to him. Magnus didn’t move for a long moment, enjoying the afterglow. Alec petted his back, fingers skimming up and down his spine. “That was amazing. Did you cum?” 

“Nah,” Alec shrugged, shuffling closer to coax Magnus to lie on his stomach. “But I came my brains out in the shower, so I’m good.” 

“You sure?” Magnus raised his head, half asleep. 

Alec nodded, reaching for his phone. “We’ve got ten minutes until we have to get up.” 

“Mmmmm…” Magnus turned over, snuggling into Alec’s side, his fingers tracing Alec’s top surgery scars. “Just enough time to get my brain in order again.” 

Alec grinned up at the ceiling, closing his eyes as he carded his fingers through Magnus’ damp hair. “Maybe we should just schedule sex all the time, this was good.” 

Magnus chuckled, kissing Alec’s chest. “I’ll be sure to squeeze you in somewhere, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if I get weird fetishy comments this fic will be deleted.


End file.
